User talk:Pope Yapyap III
Welcome! . Hi Pope Yapyap III -- we are excited to have Un-Gmod Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Un-Gmod Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro 2 things Just a heads up, when you give someone admin, you just put them in 1 category, such as Rollback, Sysop etc. Because a Sysop has Sysop powers AND rollback. (I did the same thing too at first) Also, if you want I can whip up a logo, I have some free time tonight, and I can make a temp, at least until someone can make a better one. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk Gruntipedia 15:18, 17 March 2009 (UTC) (and I know my sig looks weird, I have yet to make it for this site. All-Knowing =P Hey, Meat and Taters here. As for your question, yes I do now know everything about Half Life and Garry's Mod. Did some research and found out that there was a Half Life wiki, so that should help. I take it that this is a newer site and that it's pretty much just a humurous parody of everything Half Life? See you around. 00:24, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Response Oh, I see. So it's just a big mod that alters... a lot. Me, an admin? Wow... never saw that coming. Well, I guess I could do it. Thanks. I'm going to get to work on the wiki okay? PS: what's with this wiki's format? My text doesn't look like anybody elses; I read that this wiki used some kind of different formatting. Help? ~User:Meat and Taters Half Life on Crack 00:49, 26 March 2009 (UTC) The Wiki Sorry I have not been active, once my finals are over and once my 5 week summer class is over I can really help out here. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk Gruntipedia 20:52, 5 May 2009 (UTC) P.S.-Cool image Hey Hey there, im blade bane and I should probably be a frequent user here. I mainly help with vandalism and stuff, so if you need any help about anything dont hesitate to ask me. I look forward to working with you =P Blade bane 08:53, 11 May 2009 (UTC)Blade bane Poll test Just to test if I have the poll thing right: Will this poll work? Yes No Thanks for the poll info, I understand it now. Also, would I be free to make a custom signature? Blade bane 09:28, 20 May 2009 (UTC)Blade bane Garry's Mod Wiki I don't know if you know but I'm the admin of Garry's Mod wiki, thanks for your edits and seriously I hope to join this wiki soon, the articles are funny. Garry's Mod Wiki I don't know if you know but I'm the admin of Garry's Mod wiki, thanks for your edits and seriously I hope to join this wiki soon, the articles are funny.B-MAN 18:22, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC)